Die with me
by Black spider clan
Summary: Just a short one. Vegeta has had enough of life and goes and visits Bulma. Sorry i suck at summary. WARNINGS are in the story


**Die with me**

AN: I was listening to Join Me In Death and Funeral of hearts by H.I.M

Go Listen to it if you want.

I Do NOT OWN DBZ Or it's Characters okay, cool ^^.

WARNING: Self-harm/Suicide Language

He sighed. Another day and other argument. His parents were fighting again. he had enough of his Father taking over his mother's and his life.

he felt like he wanted to kill them both, though he loved his mother every much she can also can be like his father sometimes. He looked at both of his parents. Hiding in a corner so they can't find him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, BITCH"

He saw his father smacked his mum in the face. He wanted to jump and attack his father, stabbing him, killing him and hear him scream for mercy. he didn't know what they were arguing about, but his dad was an alcoholic. Every day his father would drink all the time and then all hell will break loose.

Vegeta smelt the strong Alcohol coming from his father, yep he drank again. No wonder they were arguing.

"I'T WOULD BE NICE FOR YOU TO STOP DRINKING!! DO SOMETHING GOOD IN YOUR LIFE"

She shouted causing his father slap her again.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE DRINKING IF THAT BOY WASN'T LIVING HERE!!!"

Vegeta kicked the bin and stood looking at his father with hate, so much hate. His father turned around and punched him in the face. He tried to get up, but his father was on him, punching the shit out of him he can hear his mother scream telling his father to stop. Fuck!

He felt his mum pulled his father off him. she begun to scream at him. Oh Kami he wanted to get out of here.

It's about time he needed to someone.

* * *

Humming to her music she was reading her book. Then a tap on her window.

She turned the music off and went to the window to see Vegeta all beaten and bruised. A shock hit hit her when she saw the blood running down his face. She quickly opened her window to let Vegeta in. He thumped on the floor and got up.

"Vegeta what the hell happend" she asked.

"The fucking MR. I'm-the-fucking-man-so-don't-mess-with-me started again. Does that sound any difference to you" Vegeta replied back.

she knew it was his father again, drinking like he usually does. she felt Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. She knew he was going to cry like when he got bullied at freshmen year at high school, back then he was emotional as hell.

FLASHBACK

_She was walking down the hell when she hear a few guys kicking and laughing at someone. She walked faster to see what was going on._

_Three male Seniors picking on a freshmen boy, kicking and laughing at the boy's face then she heard one said._

_"Go sit on your mama's lap she'll make it better for you"_

_then the other said_

_"Yeah you little freshmen FUCK, Fucking stop crying and GROW some BALLS not TITS you PUSSY!"_

_and the last one said._

_"GO and Kill yourself you don't deserve to live, low life"_

_The they walked away laughing._

_She dropped her books and ran to the boy._

_He was crying, beaten broken. She felt sorry for him, having to be picked on already. When she brushed the fringe away from the boys face she gasped._

_It was Vegeta._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"_

_She jumped back as Vegeta snapped at her. he got up and ran out the school. Later that day he nowhere to be found, only to realise._

_He was in hospital. He tried to kill himself when he ran home into his bedroom and tried to hang himself and his mother found him and took him to the hospital._

_Vegeta was never the same when he returned._

END FALSHBACK

She felt Vegeta sobbing and crying. She rubbed his for comfort and tried to calm him down.

"Die with me" she heard him whisper

"What?" was she hearing right? Vegeta wanted her to die with him? Sure she had a crush on him ever since that accident at Freshmen year when he was bullied. and they got a little closer then Vegeta tried to kiss her. He was very anxious to be with her.

"I said die with me" he said alot clear.

She saw Vegeta saw pulled out a razor blade from his pocket and smiled.

"I want to be with you forever, even if I die I still want you around me" he said.

She looked at his eyes there was no lying there. She felt her heart beat fast as Vegeta pulled her sleeve down showing her wrist. Then she saw Vegeta's wrist. She garpsed, there were cuts everywhere. She then felt the cold razor blade against her wrist as Vegeta said again.

"Die with me?"

She looked at him. He was broken, wanting to take his life and hers together for...Love.

"Yes"

He smiled and kissed her with his soft lips to hers. He wanted to make this last. He wanted her, to be with her life or death, even suicide. He hold the blade again both of their wrist's and began to rub the wrist against the sharp edge of the sharp blade.

She gapsed as she felt Vegeta's sharp Razorblade rubbing aganst her wrist causing blood to spill out.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other as Vegeta told her to put more pressure against the sharp the razor blade. Making more blood oozing out.

as The razor blade dug deep into both of the teens wrist cutting the vein. Blood ran like water out of the cut wound. They both dropped to the bedroom floor as the razor blade dropped between their wrist's to the floor covered in blood.

She looked at him. tears were running down his face as he smile at her. He moved his arm and rubbed his bloodied wrist against hers mixing the blood.

"I....Love you, Bulma"

"I.... love...you to, Vegeta"

they kissed one last time as flashes of their lives showed. The happyness, bad, love, hate and friendship. They both shared their one last kiss looking at each others eyes.

The last thing they heard was their hearts used their last beat as their blood soaked them and the floor and making blood wings between them.

THE END

AN: Yay done. So don't worry about the stupid spelling or grammar errors it's just a short story ^^. So go ahead and Listen to Join Me In Death and Funeral Of Hearts by H.I.M oh yes and if your wondering why is the argument or the story doesn't make sense? I'm only writing Fanfic just for fun.

and for those who understand Thank you ^^


End file.
